This invention relates to a microwave transistor and, more particularly, to a bipolar transistor having an ultra thin base capable of operating at speeds in the gigahertz range.
Present techniques of fabricating bipolar transistors, including ion implant doping, are limited in that they cannot reliably produce base layers with thicknesses less than 1000 .ANG.. Accordingly, these transistors are limited in their operation to speeds less than 10 GHz. A bipolar transistor having a base thickness of less than 1000 .ANG. would be a valuable device for use in high speed optical communications systems where the laser may be driven with a pulse rate in excess of 10 GHz.